Adventure Time: Days' End
by Vir O'Lore
Summary: (Now AU) The first part of the Blood of the North Wind saga. Finn wakes up on his seventeenth birthday and goes on a birthday adventure with Jake and his nephews and niece, Ghost, Rob, and Fionna, and finds out that his life took a turn for the wrost. Yeah, I named one of Jakes kids after one of the genderbent charasters, so just go with it. The story gets better by the end.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Time: Days' End

Chapter 1

It was a quite morning, still dark the lack of light from the sun, which was just starting to rise over the hills of the plain. Finn The Human was asleep in his bed, when something jumped on him screaming, "WAKE UP, FINN!"

Finn flung his arms and legs in panic yelling, "What the math!"

Calming down he saw Jake lying by the foot of his bed rubbing his stomach in pain, "Jeez Finn, I was just waking you up to tell you happy birthday, you didn't have to kick me in my gut."

"While, that's what you get for waking me up at," Finn looked at the clock, "FIVE O'CLOCK! Why the math did you wake me up at five in the morning?"

"Because, it's your birthday, Man!" Jake replied happily. "Come on down stairs I already made some bacon-pancakes and meatloaf for ya'."

Jake stretched down stairs, while Finn just smiled at the thought that his big bro came on this way this early to break into his house/Jake's old house, before moving in with Lady Rainicorn and their kids, for his seventeenth birthday.

"I need to talk to him about breaking into my house," Finn said to himself as he got dressed and went down stairs. When he got down stairs, Finn saw Lady and her and Jakes kids, Ghost, Rob, and Fionna, sleeping on the couch. Why they named their daughter after one of Ice King's fan fiction characters is beyond him, but he's grateful that their named her after the one based on him. Finn walked into the kitchen where Jake had his birthday breakfast ready and was making some coffee.

"You made Lady and the kids wake up early, too?"

"No, the kids were the ones that woke Lady and me up early."

"And helped them break into my house?"

"Well yes, yes I did."

"You're a horrible dad, Jake." Finn said in a way showing that he was just messing with Jake.

"Whatever, Man, just eat your breakfast."

As Finn was about to sit down to eat, a small voice can from the living room as it came closer to the kitchen saying, "Uncle Finn, Uncle Finn, you're finally up!" A small white body flew into the room ramming into Finn, who just caught his nephew when he bounced off him.

"Ghost, should you still be asleep right now?" Finn asked his nephew with a playful smile.

The white haired pup looked at him with his white eyes, that most mistaken as a sign of blindness, and said, "Uncle Finn, I wanted to make sure we were going on your birthday adventure."

"Birthday adventure?" Finn looked to Jake to explain, but only got the look he had and then looked back at Ghost, who answered, "You Know the adventure you and dad go on each year."

"Oh, the birthday adventure." Finn and Jake said at the same time.

"Well Jake, do you think the kids are old enough to go on the birthday adventure?"

"Hmm, question is, are they brave enough to go on an adventure like yours?" Jake answered his brother.

"I'm brave enough! I don't know about Rob and Fi, but I'm brave enough!" Ghost yelled waking up Lady and the other two kids. Lady went back to sleep, while Rob and Fionna ran/flew into the kitchen. Rob looked just like Jake, he ever had stretching powers like him, and Fionna was a weird mix between Lady and Jake, with a head like Lady's and a rainbow colored body like Jake. Well, besides being rainbow colored her body was like Jake. Ghost look like Jake with white hair and eyes and had his stretching powers and Lady's powers to fly and change anything a different color(s). Rob and Fionna joined Ghost, apparently hearing them talking about them being brave enough, repeating him, "We're brave enough, we're brave enough!"

"Alright, alright, if it's alright with your dad, then you three can come on the adventure with us." The four of them looked at Jake, waiting for his answer. He looked back at Finn and asked, "What time is it?"

"Adventure time!" Finn replied with the joy of Jake's children.

"No, it's breakfast time; your meal's getting cold...er. Then adventure time."


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure Time: Days' End

Chapter 2

After Finn and Jake's kids ate, Finn went back to his room to get ready for his birthday adventure. He grabbed his backpack, which he still wonders how it survived all the adventures and was still good, and his and Jake's family sword. Besides looking older he still looked pretty much the same, he still had blond hair, blue eyes, his awesome hat, and a blue t-shirt, he just wears blue jeans instead of shorts. Before he left his room, Finn pulled out a hat that looked the same as all of his other hats, but had the name Finn monogrammed on the inside of it and has kept in a small chest, just large and wide enough for the hat to be laid flat in it. His and Jake's parents told him that they got his name from that hat, which they found next to a bush near the spot they found him. Even though he did not know why, Finn knew the name was monogrammed by his genetic mother, but also that it was meant for someone else. He placed it back where he kept it hidden and went down stairs.

Finn, Jake, and the kids were walking in the woods, with Ghost and Fionna were flying of course, when a monster attacked them. The monster was the normal kind that they saw every day in the woods, so Finn and Jake didn't mind the kids fighting it. Finn had his sword out and slung at the monster's right arm, cutting it clean off. The monster backed off in pain as Rob and Fionna going in to attack with Ghost trying to warn them of the monster's next move. As the two pups reached the monster, it slung its arm to swart them away. Before the blow hit, Finn moved between the monster and the two pups, push the kids back to keep them from being hit. The monster continued the attack, backhanding Finn and throwing him into a tree. Before he passed out, he saw Jake finishing off the monster as the kids were calling out Finn's name.

**Sorry that it feels rushed, I just wanted to get to the main plot. So review or I'll hunt you down and make you review. Tell me what you think and if you think I doing something wrong. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure Time: Days' End

Chapter 3

Finn woke up in the Candy Kingdom's ER, with Nina the Flame Princess standing next to his bed with a worried look on her face. Finn tried to sit up, but as he started to move Nina pushed him back down saying, "Just lay down, you took a pretty bad hit to the head."

"I'm a big boy, Nina; I can handle a bump on the head." Finn replied as he sat up, gently pushing Nina's hand away doing so. Before Nina could argue, Rob, Fionna, and Ghost jumped on the bed Finn laid on and kept asking if he was ok. "I'm fine; it'll take a lot more than one monster to keep me down." He answered the three kids as Jake, Lady, and Princess Bubblegum came up to the bed.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, Finn!"

"Ok Jake, I'll just scare you some other way." Nina smacked Finn in the back of his head, before remembering why he was in the ER in the first place and checking the spot she hit.

"Nina, besides the possible bald spot you made/making, I'm fine." Finn said as he got up from the bed and put his hat, which was draped over the side of the bed, back on. As PB was about to speak, a large clash can from another part of the castle. Finn automatically ran toward the sound grabbing his sword from the side of the bed. He came to PB's throne room, followed shortly by everyone else, and saw a young man, the same age as Finn, standing in the center of the room. The man looked just like Finn; except for everything that would be blue on Finn was Red on the man.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Finn yelled at his look alike. The young man looked at Finn with his red eyes and answered, "I am here to show you hell on Earth." As he said that, he made an O with his right hand with a small black hole forming in the O and reached into it, pulling out Finn's old golden sword.

"Jake, take Lady, PB, Nina, and the kids somewhere safe, I got this poser covered." Finn ordered his brother. Nina then said with a warm smile, "I agree with Finn, Jake. You get everyone else to safety and I'll make sure Finn doesn't do anything dumb."

Jake nodded and grabbed PB, Lady, and the kids, leaving Finn and Nina to face the young man. Finn was going to argue with Nina's choice until she said getting in a fighting stance, "Don't you dare think I'll let you fight someone by yourself when I'm around." Finn just smiled at her, before charging at the young man. The young man's skills were far beyond that of Finn's, reminding him how far he was from being a true master swordsman. The young man moved with the grace of a master as he dodged Finn and Nina's attacks. The man grabbed Finn and threw his into the wall, as Nina cried out for him. Before Finn was able to get up, the young man grabbed Nina by the neck, not burning his hand, as he calmly said to Finn, "I shall open the gate to your hell, now." Finn looked in horror as Nina's body of fire slowly turned into ice. He snapped out of it and charged at the young man in a false hope in saving Nina. The young man simple tossed Nina's frozen body at Finn, which shattered into pieces when he tried to catch her. The young man looked at the now shattered Finn, who was crying over the pieces of Nina's frozen body, and said, "Welcome to Hell, Finn The Human."


	4. Chapter 4

Adventure Time: Days' End

Chapter 4

It had been two years since Nina was killed by the red-eyed Finn look alike, who had disappeared after killing her, and Finn only cared about finding him to make him pay. To the dismay of his loved ones, Finn those two years searching in vain for his look alike and/or training for the day they met again. The only people he would even talk to were Jake, Marceline, and sometime Princess Bubblegum and that's only during the very few times he let people talk to him. PB once tried make Finn talk to her, which ended with her leaving with a bruised neck and being horse for a week. Jake did his best to get Finn's mind off Nina's death and the man who killed her, only to make him more bent on getting revenge. During the first few weeks after Nina's death, Finn wouldn't eat or sleep so he could train more, until Marceline got him to start eating and sleeping, well not so much with sleeping since all she did was knock him out when she felt that he had been awake too long.

It was Finn's nineteenth birthday and he was running through the forest, after he had heard of a young man who looked like him but with red eyes. Jake was following Finn to help him fight Nina's killer if the rumor was true and to make sure he didn't do something stupid if it wasn't. As they got near the plains for the fourth time during their search, Finn saw the young man waiting outside the forest, with Finn's old golden sword in hand. Finn pulled out his family sword and charged at the young man, despite Jake's objections. The young man dodged all of Finn and Jake's attack with ease and slung his sword, knocking Finn's demon blood sword from his hand. The young man took the demon blood sword and moved toward an unarmed Finn ready to finish him. Jake charged at the young man to protect Finn, being killed by the young man with little effort. As Finn waited for the young man to finish him off, the young man threw Finn's old golden sword to his feet saying,

"You still have too much time to serve before I can let you out of your Hell. I give you your first sword back to replace the dog's family sword." With that, the young man disappeared leaving Finn with his golden sword and Jake's body.

The week after Jake's death, Marceline went to the tree house to check on him, after being asked by Lady Rainicorn and her and Jake's children. When she entered the house, she found Finn sitting on the floor looking into space. She was going to say something when Finn cried,

"It's all my fault that Jake's dead, isn't it? If only I wasn't so blinded by my anger toward that man, Jake would still be alive; he would still be living with Lady, Fionna, Rob, and Ghost!"

Marceline backhanded his face yelling, "Get over this 'all my fault' thing and get up! Lady and her kids are worried sick about you! Yes, it is your fault that Jake is dead but Lady and the kids will never say that because they know how you feel! I know how it feels to have loved ones die and how it feels to think that if I was stronger that they would still be alive too, but that's not how life works! So get the Hell up and get stronger so you can keep Lady and the kids safe and so we don't have to put up with pussy you!"

"Marcy, I…"

"Screw you, Finn! Screw you for making shutting everyone out and not talking to at least Jake or me about your damn feelings! Why do you have to be such a damn emo about this and not the Finn everyone loved and cared for? Why di…"

"Marceline! Thanks for the talk and I found the back of your hand very pleasing." Finn had a smirk on his face as he said that last part with Marceline helping him up saying, "Stop being such a weenie, Finn." They both started to laugh and fell onto the couch. Marceline gave Finn a kiss, which made Finn kiss her back. They started to kiss passionately as Marceline noticed that Finn want more than just kissing and let him take her.

**Sorry that the chapters are so short; my mind is just so far ahead that that I want to get passed all this. So the chapters will most likely be somewhat short till the second part of the saga... I forgot to say that this is just part one of a saga earlier, didn't I? Well if you want to get a sneak peak of part two just read my other story The One Thing You're Sure Of, which is about the one of the OC to come in the part two. One more thing, please review I'll even take one from a FP fan who's pissed that I killed off Flame Princess in the same chapter that she came into the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Adventure Time: Days' End

Chapter 5

Five years passed, Finn had started to act like his old self, mostly because his one time with Marceline was enough to make twins, one boy and one girl. Finn still trained most of the day to make sure he would be strong enough to protect his family if Jake and Nina's killer ever came back into his life. Even though he didn't have romantic feelings for Marceline he still lived with her, for their children's sake. Most of the time if he wasn't training he was with his son, Jake, and his daughter, Hope or with his niece and nephews, Fionna, Rob, and Ghost. Finn would still go fight evil when it showed up, but mostly trained and took care of his loved ones. Princess Bubblegum was always a bit jumpy while talking to Finn after that one time he punched her in throat, but she still like talking to him.

Finn would hear a rumor or two about a young man who looked like him with red eyes roaming around different parts of Ooo, but he wouldn't follow them in fear of losing another loved one. Sadly, he could not hide forever, as one evening Finn was returning home from getting groceries to find the house on fire, his children's dead bodies, and Marceline impaled on the sword of his family, before her body turned to ash. As Marceline's body was blown into the wind, Finn saw the killer, who still looked as young as he did seven years ago, still holding the demon blood sword. The young man stepped forward saying,

"You sure took your Glob damn time to get here. I honestly wanted to wait so you could see me kill the children, but oh well."

Finn was in a state of shock, how could he have left them alone let that and let this monster kill them? He would have just stood there if the young man hadn't said, "Well, are you just going to stand there like those children did before I killed them?"

Hearing that made him move toward the young man, pulling out the golden sword that the young man left him after killing his brother, as he closed the distance between them; Finn slashed his sword at the young man, only for him to gracefully dodge the attack. Finn slung his sword at the young man as fast he could in a storm of attacks, the young man just dodged the attacks in the same manner as the first before knocking Finn onto the ground saying,

"As much as I want to kick your ass again, I have to tell you that before I came here, I stopped by your sister-in-law's home. Don't worry, I only killed her not the children, I just locked them in a room and set a small fire in the house to set it on fire… If you hurry you might just make it, maybe."

With that, the young man disappeared, but Finn could care less about him as he started to sprint to Lady's house. When he got there the house was on fire like the young man said. Finn ran into the burning house knocking down door after door looking the kids, but when he got to the right room, Fionna and Rob had already died from the smoke and Ghost was near death. Finn grabbed Ghost and jumped out of the window, hitting the ground running toward the Candy Castle ER.

**Yeah, this was meant to be two or three chapters, but I couldn't think of anything Finn and Macy's kids to do... So, I'm sorry Finceline(Did I spell this right?) fans for such a lame chapter. Good news is that there's only a few chapters left till I start part two of the saga. Also I need a name for the saga (not the parts of it), I was thinking The White Bear Saga, but I would like you guys to give your two cents in.**


	6. Chapter 6

Adventure Time: Days' End

Chapter 6

Finn was standing in front of the abandoned castle, where he tried to prank Jake eleven years ago, as it was burning down. At the entrance of the castle stood a man, wearing chest armor, a greenish brown cloak that kept his left arm out of sight, and helmet that had bear ears like Finn's hat, next to him was a woman, wearing a white bunny hat with some brown hair sticking out, a teenaged man, wearing a black wolf hat that blended into his black hair, another man, who looked like a older version of the teenager without an animal hat, and a little girl, who looked like a four year old Susan Strong, hugging the teenager's right leg with one arm, all of them were human. They all looked at Finn reaching out to him, but unwilling to step out of the burning castle. Before Finn could run to the humans they were engulfed by the flames as blood covered rainicorns flew out of the entrance where the humans were and attacked him. This was what Finn dreamt every night since his seventeenth birthday. Founding his family's homes burning along with most of his family dead reminded him of the dream. He did not think of it for long after he started his mad dash to the Candy Kingdom, with a dying Ghost in his arms.

When he got to the kingdom, he went straight to the ER in the castle. Dr. Ice-cream took Ghost and hurried to save the dog/rainicorn child. Finn was waiting outside the room they were treating Ghost, when Princess Bubblegum walked up to him and asked,

"Finn, what happen?"

"He came back and killed them all."

PB didn't need to asked who 'he' was or who was killed, the look in Finn eyes screamed it all. She went to put her hand on his shoulder but stopped halfway. Finn looked up at her and saw the demon blood sword burst through her chest. Finn sidestepped and grabbed PB's body, after the young man kicked her off his sword asking, "Now you didn't think I would just let you save your nephew and live a few years of happiness before I came back this time did you?"

Finn set Bubblegum's body on the ground and pulled out his golden sword screaming, "I will kill you, you fucking bastard!" He charged at the young man, only to be kick through the doors of the room the doctors were treating Ghost and into the back wall of the room. Finn tried to get back up but his body refused to move making him watch the young man cut down the doctors. The young man killed all the doctors before using a upward slash to cut Ghost's bed in half, sending Ghost's two halves into the air. The young man looked at Finn and gave him a friendly smile, before walking away.

The next day Finn was lying in a bed in one of the castle's ER rooms that wasn't destroyed, when Peppermint Butler came in sat down in a chair next to Finn's bed. They were silent for a minute; Finn was about to ask Peppermint Butler why he came into his room, but Peppermint Butler started speaking, "Finn, do you want to kill the man who took everything from you?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Answer the question, Finn."

"Yes, I want to make him pay for what he has done."

Peppermint Butler waved his hand over Finn and started to head for the door. Finn could feel that his body was healed and looked at the peppermint man, who looked back at him and asked, "Well, are you just going to lie there like the useless pup you are or are you going to come with me and become stronger?"

**There should be about two more chapters, so I have to ask. Is this story really so bad that no one even reads this far or something? Because no one has left a review. Come on guys and gals leave something, anything like my horrible spelling and grammer or how reading this story is like eating an unripe fruit or how a freind of mine called them today, "raw fruit." So anyway, I really just want at least one review on this by the time I finish it and move on to part 2, Dying Twilight, which continues Finn's story after this but also will kinda flip flop between Finn and my OC Marshall Noble and Finn's human father, uncle, and older brother before most of the humans in Ooo disappeared.**** So if you read The One Thing You're Sure Of then you should know what the Finn and Marshall Noble's half will be about.**


	7. Chapter 7

Adventure Time: Days' End

Chapter 7

Finn spent the next seventy years mastering every way to use swords, chain scythes, knives, and every other weapon in the world, even the extremely rare firearms. Finn stopped wearing his awesome hats as a reminder that he would never be the same. When Peppermint Butler healed Finn's body after the last of his loved ones were killed, he also made him stop ageing, which made all of Finn's masters treat him like a child when he started training under them. Finn still never understood why a twenty-four year old would be thought of as a child, but he didn't worry about it as long as it didn't interfere with his training. After he had mastered all the fighting styles he could, he started studying magic. He learned of hundreds of different types, most he never even heard of before, but only mastered ice ninjutsu before getting a strange need to a to the castle in his dream.

As he approached the old castle, Finn couldn't help himself from remembering how he tried to prank Jake there and ended up getting pranked by him again, and the dream he kept having since the young man came into his life. As he walked the grounds of the castle, he could feel the sense of belonging that was once there before being replaced by lose. Finn stepped into the grand ballroom, which had an old throne at the very back for the king or queen to sit during the balls, he noticed that ballroom music was playing. When he got about half way through the room, a man's voice said from behind him,

"There you are, son. You know it's not nice to miss your own knighting don't you?"

Finn turned to find that the ballroom was filled with humans dancing to music as the woman and armored man from his dream stood in front of him, but instead of wearing the greenish brown cloak the man wore a purple noble's robe with white and black spotted fur as its lining. The woman answered the man's question for Finn,

"It doesn't matter now, what's done is done. His Majesty has already declared you a knight, without you. We're so proud of you, my son."

As she hugged Finn, he noticed that he was seventeen again. The teenager from his dream, looking seventeen years older, walked up to them speaking to Finn,

"We were told that you will be going to the mountains for your first mission, so Father wanted us to give you this as a 'knighting gift', to say."

The now grown teenager handed Finn the greenish brown cloak the armored man, that he just knew was his human father, wore in the dream as he continued,

"Now don't do anything stupid up there, Little Brother, otherwise Mother will have my head."

"Ours as well," added the black haired man from the dream as he wrapped his arm around Finn's father's neck and leaning against him in a drunken manner.

"West, if I have to wear this damned robe, you have to wear the family symbol," Finn's father said to the man, pushing him off.

"Fine, fine, I'll put the silly thing on, Brother," the man, who was apparently Finn's uncle, said as he pulled a wolf hat like the one Finn's brother wore, but a slightly different shaded of black so it stood out from his hair.

"Ha Ha, so my little uncle is finally a knight, huh," yelled an armored and drunk Susan Strong as she pulled Finn into a bone-crushing bear hug. Finn's brother turned to Susan and said in a fatherly tone,

"Susan, you're almost as bad as your uncle when it comes to being late."

"Well, at least I get to say my farewell to you, Uncle."

Susan then let Finn out of the bear hug and stepped back to the rest of their family, as they all said to him,

"Farewell."

Finn blinked and saw that the room was back to how it was when he came in and that the music had stopped. He looked at his hands and found that he was still holding his father's cloak. As he started leave the castle to head for the mountains, he put his father's greenish brown cloak on. When Finn got to the top of one of the smaller mountains, the young man was waiting for him. The young man pulled out the demon blood sword saying in a calm manner,

"I believe it's time for us to end this."

**Well, there's only one more chapter till the end of Days' End and the start of part two of the saga Dying Twilight. And before someone says anything, I know Finn only started calling Susan, "Susan," because he misheard her when she was saying, "Sun, sun," I'm just too lazy to come up with a new name for her, so I'm just going to say that Susan is her real name and that's why she goes by it after meeting Finn. And if you don't like that I made Finn her uncle, then math you! It makes more sense than her being his mother, since she looks two to four years older than Finn… Well, to me anyway. Also thanks for the review, Robert, and I still would like yall's ideas for the name for the saga, and just so you know it has 5+ parts to it. **


	8. Chapter 8

Adventure Time: Days' End

Chapter 8

The young man and Finn stared at each other, as they waited to see who would move first. The young man flinched and a blinding light flew from Finn; which if it wasn't for the sudden gust of wind, the spear point at the end of the chain-scythe would have stabbed the young man at least in his eye instead missing him. The young man charged at Finn as the latter pulled the end of the chain-scythe back in a way so the scythe blade would hit the young man's body. The young man blocked the blow with the demon blood sword and continued his charge, not seeing the other end coming until it was almost to his face. The young man dodged the lethal blow, but still received a large cut above his left eye, which became covered by the blood coming out of the wound. The young man moved back in the false hope of getting out of the reach of the chain-scythes, but Finn countered by moving the chain around his body. At first, the young man thought that Finn was wrapping the chain around him, but realized that he was actually unwrapping it, giving the chain a much longer reach. When Finn was done, most of the chain connecting the two scythes draped the ground. The young man continued moving back not to escape the scythes reach but to give himself more time to find a weak link in the chain. After an hour of searching, and receiving more wounds than most men couldn't live through let alone fight, he found two weak link, and sliced them so the scythes would just fly off somewhere. Finn then threw eighty knives at the young man, before pulling out his old golden sword and charging at the young man.

The young man dodged the knives only receiving a few cuts and locked swords with Finn. Finn smiled at the thought that the young man fell for his plan, as he wrapped the remaining chain around the demon blood sword and pulling it out of the young man's grip. Letting the chain fly off the demon blood sword, Finn grabbed it and attacked with the golden sword going for the young man's heart and the demon blood sword heading for his head.**(Ha ha, see what I did there?) **As the sword were about to go into the young man, they started to dissipate into nothing. The young man now looked as if the fight never happened and said to Finn with a smile,

"Well done, you have passed your training."

"What the hell are you talking about, you bastard?"

As Finn was about to punch the young man, he stopped and saw that the land around them was dissipating.

"I had hoped that she wouldn't start winning till your body caught up with your skills, but it looks like you won't have that luxury."

"Tell me what the fucking Hell is going on!"

"I'm sorry for putting you though all this… It's just that we needed you to be ready to fight Goliad."

Finn's anger left once he realized who he was talking to and asked, "Stormo?"

"Father, we don't have much more time to speak; you must defeat her and finish what I could not, I have faith in you. Farewell Father and good luck."

Stormo then stepped aside as the Cosmic Owl flew at Finn as if he was its prey. Finn then blacked out, before he could do anything.

Sixteen years after the Great Mushroom War, a twenty-two year old human man was seeking the King of the Vampires for revenge over what the so-called king did to the most important person in the human's life. The man had unkept blood red hair, green eyes, dark-blue jeans, and a grey t-shirt that had purple on its shoulders making it seem like he wore shoulder armor. The man looked out over the canyon he was about to enter and said,

"I'm almost there, Mar… Great, now I'm talking to myself, I'm going mathing crazy out here!"

A thousand years after the Mushroom War, a human knight walked through the halls of a castle filled with humans, as he went to the throne room. The knight had a breastplate, a helmet with bear ears on top of it, a white bear hat under the helmet, and a greenish brown cloak, which kept his left arm out of sight.

**Well that's the end of Days' End, and it might be awhile till the first chapter of Dying Twilight, mostly because I really want to make sure I do it right because it's one of my favorite parts since a lot of OCs are going to pop up. Most of the OCs will be in Finn's father's half of the story; his half also has the most characters in this part. Also just so you guys Finn, and his father's hats have a kind of hood-like style to them and Finn's dad's helmet looks like a bear eared version of ****Knight's helmet**** from Batman, Inc. I still want to hear ya'll's ideas for the name of the saga, the only two I've got are Adventure's Dead and The White Bear Saga. Ok, the second one I came up with but I still would like ya'll throw in some names.**


End file.
